rp_fan_madefandomcom-20200213-history
The Searos Family
You most likely don't know the last name because... You haven't really met the people in the family. 5 people are in this family. 2 of them are dead. One of them is a spirit (Jocab). Mother: ??? Unknown. Nothing is known about the loving mother. She thought to be killed by Jerome. Name is unknown. (Not to me though~) Father: Jerome Oldest: Jocab Middle Child: Croc Youngest: Jake JEROME Looks: Black. Wears armor most of the time due to be attacked often. Looks an awful lot like his sons. He appears to be around... 25 years old. BLACK hair. (MAN I GOT A PROBLEM. Most likely because I want to dye my hair black.). Personality: He used to be a everyday father but one day he left his family and went on a killing spree. Also something that is found in people who get controlled . He seems Evil and Crazy. But really he is a nice guy once you get to know HIS side of the story. History: I woke up and I could feel something make me get up from the bed with my sleeping wife. I walk past Croc's room and then Jocab's and walk out the door. I see two yellow eyes glowing in the night. I walk towards it being the idiot I am. And lost all control. Love: Unknown wife. FrostBite (I know gross). Frost is alot like the Unknown Wife Hint Hint. "Everyone has a little but of Idiot in them... Also a little bit of CRAZY". JOCAB Looks: Wears the same clothes as the day he died. A white T shirt and black jeans. Personality: Strict. Leader-like. Loves brothers and a certain girl NOT FROST he loves her like a sister. Sweet. Can be a bit of a jerk at times. History: All I saw was flames. THE VILLAGE WAS ON FIRE! I need to get my brothers. I run to them covering them and protecting them from a woman who was about to kill them. She smiles and then steps out the way to see a man with... MY DEAD MOTHER?! I look around starting to get scared the woman steps towards me but the man puts his hand on her shoulder and then they both leave. A man with white hair was laying on the ground he looked like he was dying. First Croc ran over there. The man with white hair tries to get up. He can't. A ring of Frost circles him his eyes are white when he looks up at me and my brothers. A girl in a green cloak comes over. I didn't see her face. The man with white hair looks at us and say while trying to get up again "Get... UGH!... Get... FrostBite... tell her I love her...". After he says that he dies. A scream comes from the trees. It was a girl in a light blue cloak. She had blue glowing eyes, Black hair, and Pale skin. She ran over and got down to him. "NO!" she screeched. I covered my ears. It was so loud. "NO NO NO! GET UP! PLEASE DAD!". She looked about 16. But whoever this was... Was her father... Was the woman her... Mother? She looks like her... CROC Real name: Joshua Personalty: Jerky. Mean. Cold. Sweet. Nice. Two Faced. History: As I looked at my father's hand I was taking in the deal he set. Frost, Ivy, Jake, and Jocab were being held by someone. With a darkness dagger to the throat. If I say no to going with him to become one of his PUPPETS then they will be let go. If I don't they die on the spot. I slowly nod and say "Yes. I agree.". I look over to Frost. She trying to break free from her mother's grasp. Her mother touches her neck and then a black ring appears and Frost stops moving. The daggers get removed. "You can say your goodbyes.". My father said this... I go over to each one of them but the most heart breaking was Frost's. She pulled me close and kissed me like she always did she used her magic to keep it going. The thing around her neck disappears at my touch. I cradle her head. Like a gem. I hold on until I hear some comments about the kiss. I block them out. Soon I moves my arms to around her waist. After she moves her arms to around my neck. Then I feel as if I am getting pulled away. I do get pulled away and Frost had tears. in her eyes. Then I said "FrostBite. I love you. PLEASE don't cry. Gems don't cry okay? No one is worth your tears". (Not joking I am crying while writing this) Then I get pulled into the portal... JAKE Hasn't been seen since the Croc's history... Aka I don't want to tell anything about him until you meet him.